Tajemnicze skutki uboczne
by AnnZZ
Summary: Monster Trio rozrabia, więc musi ponieść karę. Stworzone w przypływie głupoty. Smacznego!


\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że to dobry pomysł, Nami? - nieufny wzrok Usoppa błądził po otaczających ich zaroślach.

Od kilku godzin przedzierali się przez gęstą dżungle, w poszukiwaniu cywilizacji. Wędrówka była wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna, ponieważ bujna roślinność skutecznie uniemożliwiała im swobodne poruszanie się. Cały las pełen był kłujących krzewów, grzybów o nienaturalnej wręcz wielkości i ogromnych drzew, które przysłaniały światło słoneczne, roztaczając wszędzie nieprzyjemny półmrok. Co więcej przez całą drogę nie widzieli choćby jednego żywego stworzenia. Wyglądało na to, że w całej tej dżungli nie było żadnych zwierząt, nawet robaków. Otaczała ich złowróżbna cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu jedynie łagodnym szumem listowia poruszanego przez wiatr. Nikogo nie dziwiło, że Usopp wraz z Chopper'em wyglądali na przerażonych.

\- Właśnie! Powinniśmy byli zabrać ich ze sobą! - mały renifer pociągnął nosem, jakby powstrzymywał się od płaczu.

\- Nie ma mowy! - głos Nami był twardy i stanowczy. – Wiecie doskonale, że kara im się należała!

\- Nie o to chodzi! Mnie również wkurzyli, ale wędrowanie bez nich przez tak niebezpieczny teren chyba nie było najlepszym pomysłem! - Usopp jak najbardziej zgadzał się z rudowłosą kobietą w kwestii kary, ale pomimo tego wolałby żeby ta trójka odpokutowała w nieco inny sposób.

 _Tydzień wcześniej na Merry skończył się prowiant. Jak nie trudno się domyślić głównym powodem takiej sytuacji był niepohamowany apetyt ich kapitan, który, pomimo ostrzeżeń Sanji'ego, wyżarł z lodówki niemal wszystkie zapasy. Cała załoga była wściekła. Na ich nieszczęście, mimo wielu prób nie udało im się nic złowić, a na horyzoncie, jak na złość, nie pojawiała się żadna wyspa. Naturalnie nie po raz pierwszy znaleźli się w takim położeniu, więc każdy był przygotowany psychicznie na dłuższą głodówkę. Mimo ciągłych narzekań Luffy'ego, wytrzymali we względnym spokoju cztery dni. Niestety przedłużający się post w końcu zaczął dawać im się we znaki i wszyscy chodzili poirytowani. Sanji nie potrafił powstrzymać się od ciągłego warczenia na winowajcę, czym irytował Zoro, który poprzez sen usiłował zapomnieć o głodzie. W ten sposób na pokładzie co chwilę wybuchała awantura. Chopper za każdym razem usiłował załagodzić atmosferę, ale nie wychodziło mu to zbyt dobrze. Nami zamykała się w damskiej sypialni i ślęczała nad mapami, próbując zapomnieć o nieprzyjemnym ssaniu w żołądku. Robin obrała podobną taktykę i zagłębiała się w lekturze jednej ze swoich książek. Luffy większość czasu spędzał leżąc plackiem na figurze dziobowej, jęcząc niemiłosiernie i wypatrując lądu . Od czasu do czasu wstawał, wędrując bez celu po pokładzie lub strofował bezradnego kucharza o posiłek. W efekcie Sanji krzątał się po kuchni raz po raz otwierając i zamykając puste szafki, w nadziei, że być może jednak uda mu się odnaleźć coś jadalnego. To on znosił tą sytuację najgorzej, nie potrafiąc pogodzić się z myślą, że jego towarzysze głodują. Usopp całymi godzinami przesiadywał na barierce statku, z wędką w dłoni usiłując złapać cokolwiek. Chopper często mu towarzyszył w chwilach wolnych, gdy tylko nie musiał rozdzielać Zoro i Sanji'ego. I w końcu szóstego dnia głodówki, wybuchła tragiczna w skutkach awantura. Wszystko zaczęło się w momencie gdy Luffy omal nie zemdlał. Jego nienaturalnie szybki metabolizm był w takiej sytuacji przekleństwem. Podczas gdy reszta załogi nienajgorzej znosiła przymusową dietę, pod oczami ich kapitana zaczęły pojawiać się ciemne kręgi, a jego ruchy stały się jakby cięższe i ospałe. Wszyscy zauważyli też zmianę w jego zachowaniu: przestał kręcić się bez sensu po pokładzie i praktycznie się nie odzywał, siedząc bez słowa oparty o maszt. To było do niego niepodobne. Zaniepokojony Chopper postanowił wykonać badania ustalające w jakim stanie znajduje się ich pokładowy żarłok. Luffy zgodził się bez zbędnych dyskusji i podpierając się dłonią o pokład próbował wstać. W tej chwili nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i runął jak długi na drewnianą podłogę, uderzając głową o twarde deski. Przerażony renifer swoim krzykiem zaalarmował całą załogę. Luffy został bezzwłocznie przetransportowany do gabinetu lekarskiego, gdzie Chopper odpowiednio się nim zajął, podając leki wzmacniające. To zdarzenie tylko wzmogło niepokój załogi. Usopp z jeszcze większą determinacją wlepiał spojrzenie w spokojną taflę oceanu, usiłując wypatrzeć potencjalną zdobycz. Nami wraz z Robin zajęły leżaki na pokładzie i rozmawiały ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami, próbując odnaleźć jakieś wyjście z tej niefortunnej sytuacji. Sanji po raz kolejny przekopał całą kuchnię, niestety i tym razem bezskutecznie. Zirytowany wyszedł na pokład i zapalił papierosa, siadając na barierce obok strzelca. Widząc pytający wzrok Nami, jedynie pokręcił głową ze rezygnacją._

 _-Czy nie jest zadaniem kucharza, nakarmić głodną załogę?- leżący nieopodal Zoro, przerwał nieprzyjemną ciszę. Blondyn zjeżył się na te słowa._

 _-A niby co według ciebie mam zrobić, ty gówniany glonie?! Wyczarować żarcie?!_

 _-Może powinieneś. To przez ciebie Luffy leży półprzytomny z głodu!_

 _-Zoro! Co ty…- Nami podniosła się z leżaka, zaniepokojona takim obrotem tej rozmowy._

 _-Coś ty powiedział Glonomózgi?! Doskonale wiesz, że to Luffy wszystko wyżarł!- Sanji poderwał się na nogi, z twarzą wykrzywioną przez wściekłość. Zielonowłosy również wstał i podszedł bliżej, dźgając blondyna palcem w pierś._

 _-Powinieneś był lepiej pilnować kuchni! To twoje terytorium!_

 _-Panie szermierzu nie powinieneś…_

 _-Ty cholerny zasrańcu! Jak śmiesz mnie obwiniać! Gdyby nie twoja pieprzona gorzała, moglibyśmy kupić więcej jedzenia!- w odpowiedzi na ten zarzut Zoro zamachnął się i uderzył Sanji'ego pięścią w twarz. Kucharz nie pozostając dłużnym, zwrócił cios. Po chwili bójka rozgorzała na dobre. Nami wraz z Robin bezskutecznie próbowały rozdzielić walczących mężczyzn. Usopp postanowił im pomóc, jednak w tej chwili drewniany kijek poruszył się w jego dłoni, a żyłka gwałtownie się napięła, ciągnąc chłopaka w stronę wody. Długonosy zareagował błyskawicznie, próbując przyciągnąć ku sobie zdobycz. Nie było to łatwe. Widać ryba musiała być pokaźnych rozmiarów, ponieważ Usopp ledwie mógł utrzymać wędkę. Ze wszystkich sił zaparł się nogami i usiłował wyciągnąć zwierze z wody, niestety nie był wystarczająco silny._

 _-Ej, przestańcie! Słyszycie?! Uspokójcie się i pomóżcie mi, chyba coś mam! Ej, słyszycie?!_

 _Ku jego rozpaczy zarówno Zoro, jak i Sanji byli zbyt zajęci skakaniem sobie do gardeł by zareagować na jego słowa. W którymś momencie walczący mężczyźni niebezpiecznie zbliżyli się do zmagającego się z rybą kanoniera i blondyn, uchylając się przed nadchodzącym atakiem, cofnął się, zrzucając ciemnoskórego chłopaka do wody. Przerażony Usopp, wypuścił kijek, zanim zdążył wpaść do oceanu i w efekcie nadzieja na porządny posiłek prysła jak bańka mydlana._

 _Naturalnie, po tym incydencie kłótnia została zażegnana. Nami była więcej niż wściekła, gdy usłyszała, że utracili taką szansę na jedzenie, przez kłótnie tych dwóch idiotów. Przez resztę popołudnia prawie nikt się nie odzywał. Chopper, który dowiedział się o całym zajściu od Robin, zwyczajnie wybuchnął płaczem i z zaczerwienionymi oczami wrócił do swojego gabinetu. Na szczęście dzięki lekom Luffy czuł się o wiele lepiej i lekarz nie chcąc go niepotrzebnie denerwować, nie wspomniał mu słowem o zajściu na pokładzie._

 _Następnego ranka na horyzoncie wreszcie zamajaczyła wyspa, a humor wszystkich widocznie się polepszył. Gdy dobili do brzegu, Nami postanowiła wymierzyć mężczyznom odpowiednią karę. Mieli zostać na statku i pilnować Luffy'ego, który w jej opinii był zbyt słaby, by ruszyć na poszukiwania prowiantu. Oczywiście kapitan się z nią nie zgadzał._

 _-W tym stanie do niczego nam się nie przydasz!_

 _-Ale czuję się już o wiele lepiej! Chcę pójść z wami!_

 _-Mowy nie ma! Zresztą tobie też należy się kara, za wyżarcie całych zapasów!_

 _-Ale Nami…!_

 _-Powiedziałam: NIE!- Luffy awanturował się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale po lekkim ciosie w głowę wreszcie skapitulował . Z naburmuszoną miną, usiadł po turecku na pokładzie, mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa, których nie powstydziłby się najlepszy szewc. Nami spojrzała na niego ukradkiem. Faktycznie wyglądał już lepiej, ale wędrówka mogłaby być dla niego zbyt męcząca. Wiedziała doskonale, że chłopak jak najszybciej powinien coś zjeść, ale po wstępnych oględzinach, nic w lesie nie wyglądało na jadalne. Naturalnie, Luffy od razu zainteresował się wielobarwnymi grzybami, ale Chopper kategorycznie zabronił im nawet ich dotykać, tłumacząc, że mogą być trujące. Mina chłopaka od razu zrzedła._

 _Zoro i Sanji również wyglądali na niepocieszonych powierzonym im zadaniem. Doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę jak ciężko będzie utrzymać czarnowłosego na miejscu._

 _-Nami-swan, powinienem pójść z wami ! Tam może być niebezpiecznie, a poza tym ja najlepiej wiem, które produkty…- morderczy wzrok pani nawigator, skutecznie ukrócił dalsze protesty._

 _-Zostajecie i koniec! Widziałam wioskę na wzgórzu, w ciągu kilku godzin będziemy tu z powrotem z jedzeniem. Wy macie na nas czekać i nigdzie się stąd nie ruszać, czy to jasne?- trójka mężczyzn pokiwała zgodnie głowami._

-Naprawdę uważasz, że posłusznie zostaną na pokładzie?- Robin nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Na niej ponura sceneria nie robiła żadnego wrażenia. Dzięki swoim umiejętnością bez problemu torowała sobie drogę przez gęste zarośla.

-Dokładnie! Luffy nie usiedzi na miejscu nawet pięciu minut! Powinniśmy byli ich zabrać ze sobą! Aaaał!- Usopp zbyt zajęty wypatrywaniem niebezpieczeństw, nie zauważył najbliższego i wpadł prosto w ogromny oset.- Zoro raz dwa uporałby się z tym całym zielskiem! Nie sądzisz, że robienie za ogrodnika byłoby lepszą karą?

-Nie. Spójrzcie las się przerzedza! – rzeczywiście z każdym krokiem napotykali mniej przeszkód i już po chwili wyszli z dżungli. Chopper zaśmiał się radośnie widząc niewielką wioskę, położoną u stóp łagodnego zbocza. Na najwyższych terenach można było dostrzec pola uprawne, które dzięki swojemu położeniu, były doskonale nasłonecznione. Zapewne dzięki temu wszystko wspaniale rosło: zboża, kukurydza… Usopp poczuł, że aż mu ślinka cieknie na ten widok. Gdzieniegdzie mogli dostrzec również zagrody dla zwierząt. Sama wioska nie była duża, ale za to niezwykle urokliwa. Niewielkie domki były rozsiane na płaskim terenie, wszystkie kolorowe niczym tęcza. Ruszyli przed siebie, rozglądając się ciekawie, od czasu do czasu witani przez przyjazne okrzyki mieszkańców. Odpowiadali na nie ze uśmiechem. Osada była naprawdę niewielka, ponieważ już po chwili dotarli na główny plac, pełen kramów z żywnością i innymi miejscowymi towarami. Chopper wraz z Usopp'em rzucili się do pierwszego napotkanego straganu, wypychając sobie usta owocami. Nami kupiła dla siebie i Robin niewielki bochenek chleba i obie kobiety przysiadły na niskim murku, by w spokoju spożyć ,pierwszy od wielu dni, posiłek. Nieopodal bawiły się dzieci, kopiąc lekko skórzaną piłkę. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się widząc taką idyllę.

-Turyści?- sędziwy mężczyzna przysiadł się do nich i z uśmiechem na ustach podał im pomarszczoną rękę.- Jestem Yuki, burmistrz tej wioski. Miło mi was poznać.

-Nam również! Jestem Nami, a to moja przyjaciółka Robin.-obie kobiety odwzajemniły uścisk.- Jesteśmy… Żeglarzami. Kilka dni temu skończył nam się prowiant i trafiliśmy na tą wyspę. Niestety nie udało nam się znaleźć nic jadalnego w lesie.

-Och, to straszne! Wy i wasi przyjaciele musicie być naprawdę głodni! Chociaż, tych dwóch już chyba zdarzyło napełnić brzuchy!- burmistrz wskazał na Usoppa i Chopper'a, którzy właśnie dołączyli do gry w piłkę.

-Jestem pięciokrotnym mistrzem Grand Line w tej grze!- kanonier wypiął dumnie pierś, a dzieciaki i mały renifer patrzyli na niego z zachwytem. Nami pokręciła głową, a Robin zachichotała pod nosem. Staruszek również wyglądał na rozbawionego.

-Teraz, gdy zażegnaliście pierwszy głód zapraszam do siebie. Chętnie posłucham jakiś ciekawych historii z waszej podróży. Co więcej, moja żona świetnie gotuje! Z radością ugościmy was na kolacji. Możecie również zostać na noc, mamy kilka wolnych miejsc. Prowadzimy gospodę!

-To bardzo miłe z pana strony, ale zostawiliśmy towarzyszy na statku. Musimy jak najszybciej wrócić.

-Niedobrze. Słońce powoli chyli się ku zachodowi, a w nocy las bywa niebezpieczny dla podróżnych.- staruszek pokręcił głową z westchnieniem.

-Niebezpieczny? Co masz na myśli, panie burmistrzu?

-Zapewne zauważyliście, że w lesie nie ma żadnych zwierząt, prawda?- obie kobiety zgodnie pokiwały głowami.- Otóż, w tej dżungli zamieszkują Naniki. To drapieżne niedźwiedzie, które polują jedynie w nocy. Według legend, niegdyś w tych okolicach roiło się od wilków, węży i innej zwierzyny. Wszystkie zwierzęta jednak zostały pożarte przez Naniki. Nawet ptaki i owady. Nasza wyspa jest niewielka i rzadko bywają na niej goście, to też ciężko było odbudować wymarłe gatunki. Niedźwiedzie, nie mając innego wyjścia, musiały przejść na wegetarianizm!

-Wegetarianizm?- spytała Nami, sceptycznym głosem. –Sam pan powiedział, że to drapieżne niedźwiedzie. Może i nie mają na co polować w lesie, ale przecież w wiosce mieszka wielu ludzi. Osada nie nosi żadnych śladów ataku. Nie zauważyłam też żadnych zabezpieczeń, ani pułapek! Jakim cudem nie atakują was w nocy?

-Mądre pytanie. Otóż, to jest właśnie miejscowa zagadka!- burmistrz przyklasnął w dłonie, wyraźnie podekscytowany. Najwidoczniej bardzo lubił tajemnice.- Jak mówiłem, las w nocy jest niebezpieczny dla podróżnych! I tylko dla nich. Naniki nigdy nie atakują mieszkańców wyspy. Nikt nie wie, dlaczego tak jest.

-Ale w takim razie czym żywią się te niedźwiedzie? Skoro mówi pan, że to drapieżniki, to z pewnością potrzebują mięsa.- Robin wyglądała na szczerze zainteresowaną taką anomalią.

-Ma pani rację. Jednakże, jak wspomniałem, Naniki jedzą głównie rośliny, a dokładniej grzyby. W dżungli jest ich naprawdę dużo. Oczywiście czasami do brzegu przybijają statki, najczęściej pirackie.- Nami i Robin wymieniły się spojrzeniami.- Podobnie jak wy, poszukują oni pożywienia, ponieważ w pobliżu nie ma żadnej innej wyspy. Nieszczęśnicy, wchodzą do lasu i błądzą, a przez mrok jaki roztaczają drzewa, nie są w stanie ustalić ile czasu w tym lesie spędzili. Gdy zapada zmierzch, Naniki wychodzą ze swoich kryjówek i atakują ich. Ludzie, którzy w ciągu dnia nie napotkali żadnych zwierząt nie spodziewają się tego. W nocy często słychać krzyki dochodzące z dżungli.- uśmiech na twarzy staruszka przygasł.

-A co jeśli przez dłuższy czas nie pojawia się żaden statek? Jak Naniki mogą przeżyć bez odpowiedniego pożywienia?

-Dzięki grzybom. Mimo swoich… Skutków ubocznych są niezwykle pożywne.

-To przez te skutki uboczne ludzie ich nie jedzą? Nie widziałam, żadnego straganu, na którym by je sprzedawano.

-Och, piękna czarnulko jesteś niezwykle spostrzegawcza! Masz rację!

-Co to za skutki uboczne?- dopytywała Nami.

-To kolejna zagadka! Każdy grzyb ma inne właściwości! Niegdyś nasi naukowcy próbowali jakoś je sklasyfikować. Powodowały halucynacje, świetny humor, depresję, wściekłość. Ludzie od nich dziecinnieli, inni postanawiali zostać filozofami, pisali książki pod ich wpływem, zostawali śpiewakami i tak dalej! Nie sposób było zbadać wszystkie! Istniała jednak pewna zasada! Grzyby zdawały się wiedzieć co robią, ponieważ nikt nigdy nie narzekał na skutki uboczne. Każdy zdawał się zawsze dostawać to, czego chciał. – Robin spojrzała na Nami.

-Mam nadzieję, że ta trójka nie postanowi urządzić sobie uczty z tych grzybów pod naszą nieobecność.- stwierdziła odrobinę zaniepokojona.

-Och, nie martw się! Przy plaży rosną drzewa Tuki, ich owoce są jak najbardziej jadalne i nieszkodliwe!

-Ma pan na myśli te fioletowe, podłużne owoce, wyglądające jak zmutowane banany?!- Nami wybałuszyła oczy.- Naprawdę są jadalne?

-Jak najbardziej! Poza tym nie martwcie się, nawet jeśli wasi przyjaciele zjedzą któryś z grzybów, nic wielkiego im się nie stanie! Skutki uboczne nie są długotrwałe! W wiosce są nawet ludzie, którzy regularnie je jedzą. Lubią ryzyko, ot co! Jak już mówiłem, chętnie ugościmy was w czasie kolacji. Mamy gołębie pocztowe, możecie wysłać swoim przyjaciołom wiadomość, by posilili się Tukami, a jutro spokojnie wrócicie na swój statek z normalnym prowiantem. Naprawdę wolałbym, żebyście nie wędrowali po zmierzchu.

-Cóż, to brzmi sensownie, czyż nie, pani nawigator?

-O taak… To brzmi bardzo sensownie.- Robin nieco zaniepokoił przebiegły uśmieszek rudowłosej koleżanki.

-Usopp, Chopper! Zostajemy na noc! Ma pan kartkę i coś do pisania, panie burmistrzu? Chciałabym jak najszybciej wysłać wiadomość do reszty naszej załogi! No i liczymy na jakąś zniżkę za nocleg!

-Chcę zejść na tę wyspę! Ta dżungla wygląda zabawnie!

-Nie ma mowy! Słyszałeś co mówiła Nami-swan! Zostajemy na pokładzie!

-Ale jestem taki głodny!

-To tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina!

-Czy możecie się przymknąć? Usiłuje spać!

-Pocałuj mnie gdzieś, ty gówniany Glonie!

-Coś ty powiedział Erokuku?!

-Ej, patrzcie coś leci w naszą stronę!

Na szczęście, przybycie gołębia pocztowego, zapobiegło dalszej kłótni. Niewielki ptak wylądował z gracją na balustradzie i patrząc na nich z wyższością, wyciągnął ku nim nóżkę, z przywiązaną do niej, małą kartką.

-Możemy go zjeść?

-Ani mi się waż! To gołąb pocztowy!- stwierdził blondyn, odwiązując małą karteczkę. On sam najchętniej usmażył by to ptaszysko. Jak zwierze, może patrzeć na kogoś z taką pogardą!- To od Nami i reszty!

 _Drodzy idioci!_

 _Udało nam się dotrzeć do wioski. Niestety, według tubylców las w nocy jest niezwykle niebezpieczny i musimy poczekać do świtu z powrotem._

Luffy jęknął rozdzierająco z rozpaczą.

 _Ale nie martwcie się! Burmistrz miasteczka, powiedział nam, że bez obaw możecie poszukać jedzenia w lesie. Pamiętajcie tylko, by przed zmrokiem wrócić na statek! Jeśli dowiem się, że mnie nie posłuchaliście czeka was sroga kara!_

Cała trójka wzdrygnęła się.

 _Póki nie przyniesiemy normalnego jedzenia, możecie bez strachu zjeść…_

W tym miejscu było zamazane słowo i Sanji nie potrafił go rozczytać.

… _grzyby. Są bardzo sycące i zdrowe. Nie musicie ich nawet gotować, są smaczne również na surowo. To powinno wam wystarczyć do jutra. Wrócimy jak najszybciej się da._

 _Pozdrowienia od wszystkich,_

 _Nami_

Sanji złożył kartkę i schował ją do kieszeni marynarki, spoglądając na zachodzące słońce.

-Powinniśmy się pospieszyć, niedługo się ściemni.

-Tak! Ruszajmy!- Luffy wyglądał jakby dostał porządny zastrzyk energi.

-Glon zostaje!

-A to niby czemu?!

-Mamy niewiele czasu, więc nie możemy go marnować na szukanie ciebie, gdy się zgubisz!

-Ty…!

-Sanji! Chodźmy już!

Blondyn obrzucił szermierza nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, ale bez sprzeciwu ruszył za Luffy'm.

Pamiętając o ostrzeżeniach Nami, kucharz pilnował by nie zagłębić się zbyt głęboko w las. Czarnowłosy chłopak ze śmiechem zbierał kolorowe grzyby. Im jaskrawsze były, tym lepiej. Sanji wybierał te, które wyglądem przypominały znane mu gatunki. Miał złe przeczucia co do ich dzisiejszej kolacji. Zapełnienie dwóch sporych koszyków zajęło im zaskakująco mało czasu. Jeśli chodzi o grzyby tutejszy las był wyjątkowo urodzajny. Obładowani jedzeniem, wrócili na statek gdy słońce wciąż jeszcze wisiało nad horyzontem.

Zoro powitał ich z niezadowolonym grymasem na twarzy.

-Co tak długo?!

-Trzeba było samemu urządzić sobie grzybobranie, zmurszały palancie!

Sanji opadł na pokład nieopodal zielonowłosego. Po chwili Luffy do nich dołączył z szerokim uśmiechem wysypując swoje zbiory na pokład. Zoro wybałuszył oczy widząc odpychająco jaskrawe kolory.

-Co to ma być do cholery?!

-To…

-Wyżerka!- Luffy wrzasnął radośnie i złapał pierwszy z brzegu pokaźnych rozmiarów grzyb, o jasno czerwonej barwie, i bez chwili zastanowienia wpakował go sobie do ust.

-Ej, Luffy! Poczekaj…- Zanim Zoro zdążył skończyć zdanie, brunet już połykał całość.

Obu mężczyzn z niepokojem obserwowało kapitana. Czując pokarm wypełniający boleśnie pusty żołądek, chłopak z westchnął z uśmiechem, który po chwili został zastąpiony przez zdziwioną miną.

-Luffy? Wszystko w porządku?- Sanji wystraszył się nie na żarty. Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego świecącymi oczami, a na jego ustach znów zagościł uśmiech. To jednak nie uspokoiło Sanji'ego. Ten wyraz twarzy był jakiś dziwny i w żaden sposób nie pasował do ich kapitana. Kucharz nigdy wcześniej nie widział u Luffy'ego takiej miny.

-Pieprzyć to!- Zoro, nie potrafiąc dłużej hamować głodu, chwycił czarny grzyb, który zdobiły niewielkie, zielone ciapki.

-Nie!

Przerażenie Sanji'ego wzrosło. Z tymi grzybami było coś nie tak do cholery! Nie powinni byli ich nawet dotykać! Chopper miał racje!

-Na co czekasz Sanji? Poczęstuj się!- Luffy przysunął się do kucharza i zanim ten zdążył zaprotestować, niebieski kapelusz został wepchnięty do jego ust. Krztusząc się, chcąc, nie chcąc przełknął swój posiłek, wypluwając połowę na drewnianą podłogę.

Pierwszym co poczuł była fala gorąca. Miał wrażenie, że całe jego ciało trawi ogień. Niewiele myśląc chwycił za krawat i w pośpiechu zaczął go rozwiązywać. Gdy cienki pasek materiału wylądował na podłodze, jego dłonie jakby samoistnie powędrowały do guzików marynarki.

-Luffy, podejdź tutaj!- słysząc rozkazujący głos, oderwał wzrok od swojego i nie przestając się rozbierać, spojrzał na dwójkę swoich przyjaciół. Luffy posłusznie jak nigdy dotąd, podpełzł do szermierza, który w tej samej chwili złapał w garść czarne kosmyki i odchylił głowę chłopaka do tyłu. Brutalnie. Przez zamroczony umysł Sanji'ego przemknęła myśl, że Glon krzywdzi ich kapitana i powinien mu za to skopać dupę. Jednakże, dziwnie działanie grzybów skutecznie odgoniło zdrowy rozsądek. Zwłaszcza, że Luffy nie wydawał się być oburzony takim traktowaniem. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jego ciało zadrżało, a spomiędzy rozchylonych warg umknął jęk. Sanji poczuł, że zaraz spłonie i rzucając marynarkę na podłogę, zabrał się za rozpinanie koszuli.

Zoro oblizał wargi i z szatańskim uśmiechem przybliżył twarz do ucha Luffy'ego, szepcząc cicho:

-Powiedz mi, kapitanie… Kto jest odpowiedzialny za cały ten bałagan, hę?

-Ja! Przepraszam! To wszystko moja wina! Nie powinienem był wyjadać zapasów, przepraszam!- wyjęczał brunet, nawet nie próbując się bronić, gdy szermierz wykręcił mu rękę do tyłu.

-W rzeczy samej! Należy ci się kara, prawda?

-Tak! Boże, tak!- zrzucając koszulę na pokład, kucharz z chorą fascynacją obserwował, jak zielonowłosy wbija zęby w odsłoniętą szyję swojego kapitana. Chłopak krzyknął rozdzierająco i wyprężył całe ciało w kierunku mężczyzny, jakby potrzebował dotyku. Sanji doskonale rozumiał jego pragnienia. Sam nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym jak tylko o czyjejś chłodnej skórze na jego własnym ciele. Drżącymi z ekscytacji palcami, rozpiął rozporek i w pośpiechu pozbył się spodni, wraz z bielizną przy okazji zrzucając również buty. W dwóch krokach znalazł się przy pozostałej dwójce i przycisnął swoją klatkę piersiową do pleców Luffy'ego. Coś mu jednak nie pasowało. Spojrzał w dół i z irytacją zarejestrował, że czarnowłosy nadal ma na sobie ciuchy. Niebywałe! Jak on może wytrzymać w takim upale!

-Luffy, rozbieraj się! Natychmiast!- Zoro jakby czytając mu w myślach, przerwał maltretowanie skóry na szyi ich kapitana i wydał rozkaz, takim tonem jaki robił to całe życie. Natomiast Luffy, niczym posłuszny piesek, bez jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu spełnił jego życzenie. Sanji pierwszy raz w życiu miał ochotę przyklasnąć temu Glonowi. Nie zrobił tego jednak, ponieważ jego dłonie, kierowane własną wolą wślizgnęły się pod zdejmowaną właśnie kamizelkę i badały gładką skórę na brzuchu chłopaka. Czuł jak druga para rąk, należąca do szermierza, wędruje po plecach Luffy'ego i obejmuje jego pośladki, ściskając je brutalnie. Ich kapitan dyszał ciężko, od czasu do czasu pojękując, a jego biodra podskakiwały niekontrolowanie, ocierając się o, twardą jak skała, męskość blondyna. Nie mogą już dłużej wytrzymać dotyku tkaniny na skórze, Sanji po omacku odnalazł rozporek od jeansów bruneta i czym prędzej zerwał je z niego, nie siląc się na delikatność. Teraz gdy, Luffy był już całkowicie nagi jego skóra nareszcie spotkała się z chłodem drugiego ciała. Szermierz oblizując ucho bruneta, spojrzał na kucharza z aprobatą. Blondyn odpowiedział znaczącym spojrzeniem. Zielone, rozbawione tęczówki, spotkały jego własne i jakby rozumieli się bez słów, Zoro rozkazał:

-Luffy, rozbierz mnie!

Małe dłonie natychmiast chwyciły materiał haramaki i pociągnęły go do góry, wraz z koszulką. Zadowolony szermierz wyszczerzył zęby pod ramieniem chłopaka i Sanji nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed przewróceniem oczami. Gdy wreszcie cała trójka była naga, blondyn miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w niebie. Jego ręce bez skrępowania błądziły po płaskim brzuchu i torsie, co więcej czuł również, jak napięte sutki Zoro ocierają się o wierzch jego dłoni. Nieprawdopodobne uczucie. Luffy nie przestawał się ruszać, dzięki czemu penis blondyna co chwilę pocierał o szparę między jego pośladkami. Raj!

-Podoba ci się co, Erokuku?- szermierz spojrzał na niego złośliwie.

-Tak samo jak tobie, napalony Glonie!

-Och, nie wydaje mi się! To zaskakujące, że nie przeszkadza ci fakt, że twój kapitan nie ma cycków! Myślałem, że wolisz kobiety.- szczerze mówiąc do tej pory blondyn również tak myślał. Teraz, gdy zielonowłosy o tym wspomniał, kucharz z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że płaska klatka piersiowa i twardy penis kołyszący się między udami Luffy'ego to właśnie to czego pragnął. Żadnych cycków, tylko twarde, umięśnione ciało. Jak w ogóle mógł uważać coś takiego za atrakcyjne?! Nie do pomyślenia.

-Mam rację, czyż nie? Może trochę podkręcimy atmosferę?- Saniji uniósł brwi.- Luffy, zatrzymaj się!

Kapitan natychmiast zaprzestał jakichkolwiek ruchów, a z jego ust uleciał jęk niepowetowanej straty, wysyłając magiczny impuls, wprost do erekcji kucharza. Gdy Zoro się odsunął, blondyn zachodził w głowę, co takiego ma zamiar zrobić ten pokręcony facet. Było mu tak dobrze!

-Na kolana!- brunet posłusznie pochylił się, opierając dłonie na deskach pokładu.- Obróć się.- kolejny rozkaz wypełniony bez słowa skargi.

Sanji spojrzał na zaróżowioną twarz swojego kapitana i aż stęknął z wrażenia. Usta Luffy'ego były delikatnie rozchylone i wilgotne, jakby przed chwilą je oblizywał. Na jego szyi i ramieniu widniały wyraźne ślady zębów i małe czerwone punkciki. Cóż, Zoro nie był zbyt delikatny. I te oczy… Nigdy dotąd, przez całe swoje życie, blondyn nie widział tak błagalnego i zadowolonego zarazem spojrzenia. Miał ochotę zapytać go czego tak rozpaczliwie pragnie. Błękitne oczy zwróciły się na drugiego mężczyznę, który wyglądał na niezwykle pewnego siebie. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, szermierz spytał cicho:

-Czego pragniesz Luffy?

-Chce Sanji'go. Chce ciebie. Pragnę was obu!

-Znakomicie.- drapieżny wzrok skierował się ku wypiętym pośladkom.- Byłeś grzecznym chłopcem, dostaniesz to, czego chcesz!

I wtedy bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, silne, opalone dłonie złapały wąskie biodra, a gruby, sączący się penis zagłębił się w ciasnym wnętrzu Luffy'ego. Według Sanji'ego krzyk ich kapitana słyszeli nawet na East Blue. On sam miał wrażenie, że dojdzie od samego patrzenia na to jak cholerny Glon pieprzy tyłek bruneta. Chwycił garść ciemnych kosmyków i wiedząc , że chłopak nie odmówi, wyjęczał:

-Weź mnie do ust! Natychmiast!

Gdy gorące wargi otoczyły jego męskość z trudem powstrzymał się przed wytryśnięciem w to grzeszne wnętrze. Nie miał pojęcia skąd Luffy wiedział co robić. Bo fakt, że znał się na rzeczy był niezaprzeczalny. Usta rytmicznie ślizgały się po całej długości pokaźnego penisa, a język pracował niezwykle sprawnie, obmywając wrażliwą skórę, raz za razem. Gdy czubek uderzał w jedwabistą ściankę gardła, Sanji czuł delikatne wibracje. Chłopak jęczał za każdym razem, gdy po przeciwnej jego ciała, drugi penis zagłębiał się w jego wnętrzu. Blondyn zafascynowany patrzył na twarz szermierza, której czerwień kontrastowała ostro z kolorem jego włosów. Mężczyzna zaciskał zęby, patrząc w dół na swoją własną męskość znikającą w tyłku ich kapitana. Poruszali się wspólnym rytmem jakby byli jednym, połączonym przez Luffy'ego, ciałem.

Kucharz zacisnął powieki, czując, że to dla niego za wiele. Skupił wszystkie swoje zmysły na doznaniach fizycznych.

-Possij go!

Oczywiście Luffy zrobił jak mu rozkazano. Pod powiekami Sanji'ego zabłysły gwiazdy i jęknął przeciągle, czując jak obejmujące go wargi przesunęły się na sam czubek i zassały go mocno przesuwając się ponownie w dół, połykając go całego.

-Taaak! Jeszcze raz! Zrób to znowu! Właśnie tak!

-Kurwa!- biodra szermierza przyspieszyły, pieprząc Luffy'ego jeszcze mocniej.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, chłopak wypuścił erekcję z ust i dysząc ciężko uniósł załzawione oczy na Sanji'ego.

-Prze… Przepraszam! Muszę… Muszę złapać oddech.

W gruncie rzeczy, blondyn był zadowolony z tej przerwy. Wiedział, że gdyby to trwało choćby minutę dłużej, nie dał by rady się powstrzymać i doszedł by prosto w usta przyjaciela, a nie chciał by to wszystko skończyło się tak szybko. Uczucia Zoro były chyba podobne, ponieważ zwolnił ruchy i po chwili wysunął się z ciasnego otworu. Cała trójka dyszała jakby właśnie przebiegli maraton.

-Wiesz, Luffy… Masz nieprawdopodobnie zajebisty tyłek! Może masz ochotę spróbować Erokuku?

Brwi Sanji'ego niemalże zetknęły się z linią włosów. Ten gówniany Glon chce oddać mu TAKĄ przysługę? Nie do pomyślenia!

-Nie bądź idiotą!- Zoro zerknął na niego z politowaniem. Po raz kolejny blondyn miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna czyta mu w myślach. To było nieco niepokojące.- Mam całkiem ciekawy pomysł!- stwierdził zielonowłosy, siadając na pokładzie i rozkładając nogi. Tym razem brwi Sanji'ego dokonały niemożliwego i jednak zetknęły się z jego blond kosmykami. Widząc wyraz jego twarzy, szermierz skrzywił się z niesmakiem.- Ty naprawdę jesteś idiotą! Przysuń się i usiądź w tej samej pozycji, tak blisko mnie jak tylko możesz.

Nie bardzo wiedząc o co chodzi drugiemu mężczyźnie, blondyn wzruszył ramionami i wykonał polecenie. Gdy ich jądra się zetknęły, na twarzach obydwu zakwitł krwistoczerwony rumieniec. Żaden się nie odezwał. Zoro spojrzał na siedzącego obok bruneta i przywołał go gestem. Luffy podniósł się i posłusznie podszedł do przyjaciół. Dłonie szermierza nakierowały jego ciało, tak by znalazł się pomiędzy nimi, kucając dokładnie nad obiema sterczącymi erekcjami i wtedy kucharz pojął intencje swojego towarzysza.

-Zdurniałeś?! Rozerwiemy go na strzępy!

-Nie panikuj, jest z gumy! Nic mu nie będzie!- mimo wszystko głos zielonowłosego nie był zbyt pewny.

-Skąd niby możesz wiedzieć jakie limity ma jego ciało?! Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy go najpierw zapytać o AAAACH!

-NNgh!

Bez ostrzeżenia Luffy złapał oba penisy w dłoń i opuścił biodra. Obie erekcje zagłębiły się w ciasnym wnętrzu, wyrywając im z gardeł okrzyki przyjemności. Czarnowłosy odchylił głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o ramię blondyna i syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, poruszając się delikatnie, jakby na próbę.

-Zw… Zwariowałeś?! Chcesz sobie zrobić krzywdę?!- wyspał Sanji, w tym samym czasie, gdy Zoro warknął:

-Kurwa! Luffy! Ty cholerny kretynie! Nie tak ostro!

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, uspokajając swoje oddechy. W końcu po kilku długich minutach, kapitan uniósł biodra i opuścił je powoli. I jeszcze raz. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko jest w porządku, bo Luffy zdawał się odnaleźć swój rytm i poruszał się coraz szybciej.

Sanji westchnął z zadowoleniem i polizał kark bruneta, delikatnie przygryzając wrażliwą skórę. Jęk chłopaka został stłumiony przez język szermierza, który wtargnął między jego rozchylone wargi. Uda Luffy'ego drżały z wysiłku przy każdym ruchu, a po szyi słynęła mu strużka potu, którą blondyn z rozkoszą scałował. Mężczyzna czuł jak jego własny penis ociera się o męskość przyjaciela, a gładkie ściany odbytu ich kapitana zaciskają się lekko z każdym pchnięciem. I to było tak zajebiste uczucie! Silne dłonie szermierza objęły jędrne pośladki, nadając im jeszcze szybsze tempo. Czując, że jego własne ręce są bezużyteczne, blondyn chwycił twardą męskość Luffy'ego masując ją w ich wspólnym rytmie. Chłopak przerwał pocałunek ,wyginając ciało w łuk i wbijając paznokcie w plecy szermierza, zaczął krzyczeć z przyjemności.

-Tak! Zoro! Och… Sanji!

Byli już blisko. Wszyscy trzej. Blondyn był tego świadom i miał przeczucie, że szermierz również to wiedział.

-Luffy…

-Dojdź dla nas!

Spełniając ostatni rozkaz, ich kapitan wytrysnął mocno, wprost na połączone ciała, a jego mięśnie zacisnęły się wokół obu mężczyzn, prowadząc ich na sam szczyt. Gdy ostatnie krople spełnienia, wypełniły wąski otwór, wykończeni padli na drewniany pokład, wśród wielobarwnych grzybów.

-Hej, chłopaki! Już jesteśmy!- radosny głos Chopper'a, niósł się po całym wybrzeżu.

-Mamy żarcie! Na pewno jesteście głodni! Chłopaki?

Na statku panowała nienaturalna cisza. Zaniepokojeni brakiem odzewu, czym prędzej wdrapali się na Merry. Na pokładzie nie znaleźli żywej duszy. Spanikowana Nami pognała w stronę kajut. Otwierając drzwi z hukiem wpadła do kuchni i ze zdziwienia otworzyła usta. Wszystko wyglądało… Całkowicie normalnie. Zoro siedział na podłodze, oparty plecami o ścianę i ziewał szeroko. Widocznie jej hałaśliwe wtargnięcie wyrwało go ze snu. Sanji krzątał się przy blacie wycierając naczynia i widząc ją, posłał jej uroczy uśmiech.

-Już jesteście! Tak się cieszę!

Natomiast Luffy, siedział przy stole, opierając głowę o gładki blat i patrzył na nią żałośnie. Cienie pod jego oczami wciąż nie zniknęły.

-Macie mięso?

-Mamy! Hej, chodźcie! Są tutaj!

-Luffy! – Usopp z Chopper'em wpadli do kuchni z prędkością rozpędzonej lokomotywy, po drodze wręczając torby z zakupami Sanji'emu, który bezzwłocznie zabrał się za przygotowywanie posiłku. Na widok przyjaciół, brunet nieco się ożywił, ale nadal wyglądał dość markotnie gdy słuchał opowieści Usopp'a o atrakcjach odwiedzonej wioski. Nami przyjrzała mu się bliżej i zmarszczyła brwi.

-Dlaczego Luffy ma na sobie golf?- zapytała blondyna, który właśnie rozpalał ogień pod jakimś garnkiem. Na jej słowa brunet lekko się wyprostował, a jego towarzysze jakby dopiero teraz dostrzegając tą niespodziewaną zmianę, spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. Milczący Zoro, odrobinę się zarumienił. Sanji odpalił papierosa i zaciągając się dymem odpowiedział spokojnie, wzruszając ramionami:

-Jest osłabiony, nie chciałem żeby się przeziębił, dlatego kazałem mu się cieplej ubrać.

Chopper obrzucił go spojrzeniem pełnym aprobaty. Stojąca w drzwiach Robin, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Nami przyjęła takie tłumaczenie, kiwając głową bez słowa.

-Jak wam minął wczorajszy wieczór? My byliśmy u takiego staruszka, mówię wam jaka wyżerka! Jego żona gotuje prawie tak dobrze jak ty, Sanji!- Usopp wytarł ślinkę cieknącą mu z ust na samo wspomnienie wybornego posiłku.

-A wy co jedliście? Znaleźliście te owoce o których napisała wam Nami?- renifer wyglądał na zmartwionego.- Mam nadzieję, że nie głodowaliście przez nas!

Luffy pochylił głowę, próbując ukryć uśmieszek. Zoro zamknął oczy, a jego twarz miała odcień dojrzałej wiśni. Sanji, stojący tyłem do załogi, ponownie zaciągnął się papierosowym dymem.

-Nasza kolacja była… Apetyczna.

Spod ściany dobiegło ich rozbawione prychnięcie.

Usopp i Nami wymienili zdezorientowane spojrzenia. Ich potworne trio było dziś potwornie tajemnicze!

-A ty Luffy? Mam nadzieję, że zachowywałeś się odpowiednio i nie narobiłeś nikomu kłopotów.

Tym razem, to policzki bruneta lekko się zaróżowiły, ale tajemniczy uśmieszek nie znikał z jego warg.

-Luffy był wyjątkowo posłuszny.- szermierz brzmiał tak, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. Sanji nie miał tyle samokontroli i zachichotał.

-A właśnie! Widzieliście może jakiś inny statek, podpływający do wyspy?- spytał Usopp, starając się zignorować dziwaczne zachowanie przyjaciół, zrzucając ja na zbyt długą głodówkę. Tym razem wszyscy trzej spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.

-Statek? Nie, a czemu pytasz?

-W tym lesie żyją drapieżniki, pożerające ludzi!- wyszeptał Chopper z przejętym wyrazem twarzy.

-Co mają zwierzęta do statku?- zdziwił się Zoro.

-Pan burmistrz opowiadał nam historię o ofiarach tych drapieżników.-wtrąciła się Robin, nadal uśmiechając się delikatnie- Ponoć ludzie z wioski słyszeli w nocy straszne krzyki.

Nie potrafiąc dłużej się powstrzymać, cała trójka zgodnie wybuchła głośnym śmiechem.

-Co tu się do cholery wczoraj stało?!- Nami nie wytrzymała tej dziwnej atmosfery.

-To jedna z tajemnic tej wyspy! Sanji jeeeść!


End file.
